<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Baby It's Cold Outside (The Solar System) by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990269">[Podfic] Baby It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Aliens, Babelfish Thor, Clint is a dumbass, Diplomacy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Motherhen Bucky, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Baby It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)" by flawedamythyst</p>
<p>Summary, adapted from author's original:</p>
<p>Bucky didn't realise how dumb Clint could be until he didn't bother wearing a coat on a visit to a frozen iceplanet.</p>
<p>He also didn't realise how important it was to him to try and keep Clint from freezing his ass off. Well, it was a nice ass, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Baby It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037677">Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst">flawedamythyst</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic uses the words "moron" and "idiot" as casual affectionate insults. If this is a problem for you, please skip.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="cover">
    <p>
      <br/>
      
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:26:45</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 47 MB</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><audio></audio><p><br/></p>
<ul>
<li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sj8RuoA4Jm5juk0ze7eCwk2TG93QDGWY">here</a>
</li>
<li>M4B on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1P3x4Xqve_Vrws5p1IACWmAtrlDBbx9YB">here</a>
</li>
</ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037677"><em>Baby It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst">flawedamythyst</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist:</b> semperfiona</li>
</ul></div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>